First Meeting
by Promises Of The Dark Side
Summary: AU: Glenn and Maggie reminisce about their first meeting, before the Outbreak. Glenn/Maggie, Het, Fluff


Title: First Meeting  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, nor its respective characters. Also, I do not make a profit from writing this.  
Summary: AU: Glenn and Maggie reminisce about their first meeting, before the Outbreak. Glenn/Maggie, Het, Fluff

* * *

Outside the prison is a nice and sunny day. The group is enjoying the sun in the courtyard, training, laundry, and relaxing. The whole group, but Maggie and Glenn.

Inside the prison, within their cell, the young couple lay naked in the sheets, limbs entangled. Glenn is on his back, his one arm behind his head, as the other is wrapped around Maggie.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Maggie asked, her fingers drawing invisible patterns on his sweaty chest, her head over his heart.

A goofy smile plays over his lips at the question. "You mean when you came running through the woods on the horse like Xena?" He asked getting a nerd-boner thinking about it again.

Maggie gave a chuckle, turning to hide her face against his chest, she loved it when he made those nerdy references. "No, before that, on the farm." She whispered and looked up at him, her chin resting his rib.

Moving the arm from behind his head, he reached up to brush Maggie's hair out of her face, caressing her cheek gently with the back of hand. "How could I forget?"

* * *

A year before the Outbreak

* * *

"No, no, no. C'mon. Not again!" Glenn whined as his car stalled partway through the gate of the farm. "Please, c'mon, just a little farther." The young man began to plead with his car, trying whatever he could to get it start. "You piece of crap!" He yelled when he climbed out. Slamming the door closed, he kicked it, only to grab his foot in pain. "Oww!"

On the porch of the farm stood Maggie, she leaned against the railing. She had a hand over her mouth as she giggled at the pizza delivery boy fighting with his car. Maggie couldn't really see him, but she could tell he was cute just from what he was doing.

Grabbing the pizza from the back seat, Glenn turned towards the farm house just to see Maggie chuckling at him. "Shit." He grumbled under his breath, a blush creeping into his neck. He was thankful it was getting darker and he was so far away that she wouldn't be able to see it.

"Hi." Glenn smiled to Maggie when he neared the porch. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the receipt. "Two large pizzas one with sausage and pepperoni, the other with everything except peppers, onions and anchovies? With a order of breadsticks?"

"Yep, that's me." Maggie smiled and nodded, going down to the first step as Glenn moved closer.

"That'll be thirty-four, fifty-eight." Glenn said setting the pizza down next to Maggie on the porch.

"Thirty-five?" She asked questioning the total.

Glenn nodded. "Yep, first pizza's: eight, forty-nine, second one's: eleven, forty-seven, the breadsticks are: four, eighty-eighty, plus the seven percent tax and eight bucks delivery charge." Glenn said from the top of his head. "Comes to thirty-four, fifty-eight."

Maggie smiled wide, she couldn't help but think he was so cute. "Here's forty, you can keep the change." She held out two twenties for him to take.

"Thanks." Glenn smiled at the five dollar tip he was receiving. Reaching out, his fingers brushed over Maggie's when he took the bills, sending a shiver down his spine. "Here." He smiled and reached into his other pocket, pulling out a handful of packet-parmesans', handing them to her.

"Thank you." She said taking the packets into her hand and then bending down to pick up the boxes of food.

"Hope you choose me again." Glenn accidently said and began to back-pedal. "Us again. I meant us." He said pointing to the company's logo on his hat. "Have a good night." He said walking backwards only to trip a little. Catching himself before he fell, he turned and started to walk away before he could embarrass himself more.

Giving another smiling chuckle, Maggie watched him walk before going inside with the food.

* * *

"He still out there?" Hershel asked Maggie as he wiped his mouth with the napkin.

"Yes, he is." Maggie said with a small frown, she'd been looking out the window of their driving room, watching Glenn fail miserably and trying to start his car.

Getting up, Hershel collected the napkins and paper plates from their dinner. Going over to Maggie, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Go out and help him."

"I can go help too." Beth said perking up from her chair.

"No, it's time for bed." Hershel said firmly as he began to usher Beth up the stairs before taking the trash to the kitchen.

Going to the door, Maggie grabbed her jacket and quickly put it on before going outside.

"Aww, c'mon." Glenn frowned as he looked under the hood of his car, hoping the answer would appear to him and his car would work.

"Need some help?" The voice behind Glenn asked, making him jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Maggie smiled as she walked closer, looking under the hood of his car.

"Yeah, second time this week it's stalled." Glenn told Maggie with a frown.

Wrapping her arms over her chest to keep from cold, she bent over the hood of the car to see. "Can I?" She asked pointing to the flashlight in Glenn's hand, it had grown dark.

"Sure!" Glenn said and happily handed over his flash light to the gorgeous stranger.

Taking it in her hand, she began to move the beam of light over the engine of the car. "There's your problem." She said using the flashlight to point.

Glenn bent over to look closer, he looked at the part that Maggie was gesturing to, but had no idea what it was. "Can you fix it?" He asked hopeful.

"Not without a new part." Maggie said, smiling at Glenn's sigh and hanging his head. "Tell you what, you leave it here over night, get the part and bring it by, and I'll fix it. It'll just cost you a pizza."

"Deal!" Glenn said, with a firm nod. "You'll just have to tell me what part, and what you want on the pizza." He grinned softly.

Maggie gave a chuckle and shook her head softly. "C'mon." She said and closed the hood. "Let's get this near the shed."

Glenn watched as Maggie went to the back of his car, putting her hands on it, she was ready to push. Reaching into the driver seat of the car, he put it in natural and tossed his flashlight on the seat.

When Glenn joined her at the back of the car, they began to push. It was easy with the two of them, and thankfully, the dirt road was dry so they were able to push it to the shed without too much problem.

"There." Maggie said, pulling away to wipe her brow.

Glenn was sure he had sweat patches under his arms, and was thankful that his jacket would cover it. "Thanks" He smiled at Maggie, he couldn't help but find her beautiful.

"C'mon and grab what you want from your car, I'll call you a cab, and you can wait in the house." Maggie said hitting his arm before making her way back to the farm house.

Touching his arm, he watched Maggie walk away with a smile. Opening the trunk, he grabbed his backpack and stuffed a couple of things from his glove compartment into the pack before locking the door.

* * *

"Yes, that's the right address." Maggie said with her to the phone, turning her head, she saw Glenn through the screen door, waiting to be invited in. Smiling at how polite he was, he waved for him to come inside. "Thank you." She says before hanging up.

Glenn smiled at Maggie, standing just inside the door on the doormat, still being polite.

"You can come in more." Maggie said at how cute he was being. "The cab will be here in fifteen. Want something to drink?" She asked, leading him into the kitchen.

"Um, sure." He said as he looked around. "Soda?" He asked when he walked into the kitchen. Watching Maggie bend over to grab two cans from the fridge, he stared at her ass, quickly looking away when she stood.

Seeing him quickly look away, Maggie guessed he was looking at her ass, making her smirk. "Coke okay?" She asked holding up the cans as she set them down the counter, grabbing two glasses.

"Sure." He nodded and took a seat. "So, a hot chick who knows about cars, huh?"

Maggie couldn't help but chuckle again as she filled the glasses with ice. "When you get raised on a farm, you can't help but pick up a few things." She smiled at him and placed a glass in front of him with a can.

"I think it's awesome." Glenn said taking the can and popping it open. "I can't help but feel like a failure to my sex for not figuring out what's wrong with it."

"Oh please, to work on cars you don't need to be male." She scoffed pouring the Coke into her own class as well. "That's just sexist bullshit." Maggie rolled her eyes as she brought the glass to her lips.

Glenn smiled wider, watching her. "It is." He said in agreement, but he still felt he lost major masculine points tonight. "I'm Glenn by the way."

"Maggie." She said holding out her hand to shake his. "So, a cute delivery boy who knows nothing about cars?" She asked a counter-question with a smirk.

Glenn chuckled and looked down, a blush in his neck. "Yep." He nodded before looking up at her. "And tripping when I left lost points, too. I'm a big nerd."

"Oh yeah." Maggie said laughing as she remembered his exit at the porch.

"Thanks." Glenn blushed more at her laughing.

"Aww, I didn't mean it like that." Maggie said finding him cute. "It was cute." She said and pushed the pizza box to him. "Will slice make up for it?"

"Hell yeah." He chuckled and opened the box, grabbing a slice of the almost everything. "Here I thought I wouldn't get dinner." He chuckled and held up the slice taking a bite.

Maggie reached for a slice too, wanting to ask what he meant but decided against it. "My family doesn't like this." She said gesturing to the slice and taking a bite. "They just like pepperoni and sausage."

"Yep, it's good." He said taking another bite. "Everything but anchovies, peppers. Could deal with the onion."

"Eww, no, please. No onions." Maggie said making a face.

Glenn smiled at Maggie's face, giving a little chuckle. "Aww, no like onions?" He teased her, feeling more comfortable then ever.

"No!" She shook her head. "They're gross." She said. "And you're gross for liking them."

"Aww, c'mon, they're good." He taunted and held out his slice. "Just try the onion." Glenn waved the slice teasingly in her face.

"Ew-ew-ew." She squealed and tried to push Glenn's hand away.

"Eat the onion." He taunted, loving out how Maggie was reacting. They're interaction felt so perfect, like this was natural.

"No, I hate onions!" She continued to squeal. "I won't kiss you with onion breath!" She slipped out.

When both realized what she had said, they had grown quiet, just looking at each other. They both could hear the other breathe as they just looked at each other.

Glenn was first to speak up. "No onions then." He said with a small smile and took another bite.

Maggie chuckled lightly and shook her head, she couldn't believe the effect Glenn was having on her.

They ate their slices in quiet, looking at each other occasionally, but still feeling very comfortable with the other.

Finishing her slice first, Maggie closed the box and stood to place it in the fridge.

"Hey, watch this." Glenn said wanting to impress Maggie. When she turned to face him, he showed her the last bite between his fingers and tossing it into the air, to catch in his mouth. When it hit his face instead, he gave an embarrassed groan.

Maggie giggled this time. "Let me clean you up." She said as she reached for a napkin. She waited for him to toss the bite that landed on the floor in the trash before gently wiping his face clean of pizza sauce.

Glenn looked into Maggie's eyes as she cleaned his face. He had never been this close to a girl before, let alone one as pretty as Maggie.

They both felt the undeniable tension of being so close. Maggie's finger tips gently trailed over Glenn's cheek, she could barely feel hair there, but she was more concerned with his lips. The thought of them being on hers.

Feeling a fire in the pit of his stomach, he mustered ever ounce of courage he had to kiss her. He started to slowly lean down to kiss her, feeling very relived when he saw her leaning into the kiss as well.

As mouths leaned to meet, their eyes fluttered closed. The second their lips touched in a barely feel-able brush, a cars horn made them jerk apart.

"That, um, that'll be the cab." Glenn said awkwardly rubbing the back of his head as he looked at Maggie. Reaching down, he picked up his pack and slung it over his shoulder.

"Wait." Maggie said and walked fast to the counter, grabbing a small piece of notebook paper and pen, she wrote something fast on the paper. Folding it up, she handed it to him. "You need to know what part to pick up."

Taking it he, smiled at her. "Five?"

"Five's good." She smiled and then rolled her eyes when the cab honked again. "You better go or you'll get charged more."

"Bye, Maggie." Glenn told her before slowly turning around, making his way out of the house. Opening the backdoor, he slide into the cab, setting his pack next to him.

Maggie stood on the porch, watching the cab slowly drive off her property and into the distance. When she could no longer the see the cab anymore, turned and walked inside.

When the cab was no longer on the farms property, Glenn grabbed the piece of paper and unfolded it. Smiling wide at what he read, feelings of hope and courage filled him. Looking out the window, and into the night sky, for the first time, in a long time, he was happy.

The paper indeed had the part he needed for the car, but Maggie had put something else. Something that would change everything for the both of them.

_You didn't loose any points_

* * *

"Are you glad I wrote that?" Maggie asked as she sat up. She placed her hands on Glenn's chest as she straddled him, reaching down she lead him inside her.

Feeling Maggie's hand on his manhood, pushing him inside her, he arched his back, needing to be inside her more. "Yesss." He hissed out, his hands going to Maggie's back.

Maggie looked down at Glenn, her eyes looking deep into his as she slowly began to move herself up and down on him.

In that moment, they felt both feelings of their first meeting rush back to them. They had gone through so much, been through so much. They had both changed, in drastic ways, they were no longer the person they were when they first met, but they were still the same.

Glenn's arms wrapped around Maggie's back, both touching her and holding her up. His skin was on fire, even where Maggie didn't touch him. She always did this him, made him feel alive, made him feel everything, made him feel more.

Maggie's eyes rolled back in her head when he hit her spot perfectly every time. She felt so complete when he was inside her, she was at peace. No matter how many times they had had sex, or gone without sex, Glenn made her feel like it was the first time, every time.

Every time they had sex, they were making love. Everything was new to them, every position, every kiss, every touch every everything. Even if they had done it before, it was new. A new reaction, a new feeling. Just like their first meeting.

Sensing Maggie needed more, Glenn pushed up harder inside her, hearing, and feeling the deep groan she gave him in return. He felt her nails dig into his pecs as she began to ride him faster.

"Oh yes." Maggie cried out softly, as she moved up and down on Glenn. She was thankful they had no longer slept in one of the bunks, she wouldn't want to hit her head at this point.

"Keep going." Glenn breathed out in a little beg. Every time Maggie pushed down on him, he met her with a harder, deeper thrust. They were silently in sync, knowing what the other wanted, needed, without needing to be asked.

Maggie felt her muscles contract around Glenn, she knew she couldn't last much longer, which meant Glenn wouldn't last much longer either. "I love you, Glenn."

"Love you, Maggie." He moaned out her name, his voice raw as his orgasm over took him.

Feeling Glenn's orgasm inside her, she slammed down rough one last time on him before her own orgasm took hold.

Glenn's arms wrapped tighter around Maggie's back, pulling her closer. Maggie's hands gripped at Glenn's shoulder, pulling him closer.

Unable to hold herself up any longer, Maggie collapsed on top of Glenn, panting hard. Snuggling down into his sweat soaked body when she felt his wraps around her, Maggie kissed his collar bone.

Shivering at the kiss, Glenn held Maggie close against him, keeping her on top of him as his chest heaved, his lungs desperate for air.

They stayed like in silence, perfectly content and satisfied. Glenn softly rubbing her back, Maggie drawing little patters on his chest again. The moment was perfect, and they both loved it.

Reaching for the sheet, Glenn pulled it up over Maggie's body, to keep her warm as they would soon nap. "Night." He smiled and lovingly kissed her temple.

"Night." She smiled and pecked his lips, before settling her head over his chest again, feeling, and hearing his heart beat for her.

Glenn was the first to fall asleep surprisingly. Smiling at this, Maggie gently lifted her head to his ear to whisper. "You've never lost any points. Ever." She smiled as Glenn gave a happy moan in his sleep and pulled her closer. Snuggling back down, Maggie drifted to sleep, safe in Glenn's sleeping arms.

* * *

Author's Note: This might possibly lead into a story about their AU meeting. That would depend on if people want it, and if I think I am capable of writing it, and continuing it. Either way, I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
